


Однострочники 20.16 Шеви угнали

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Импалу угнали. Та всячески усложняет жизнь угонщикам и оставляет Дину "подсказки", что б тот ее поскорее нашел.





	Однострочники 20.16 Шеви угнали

\- Никогда не видел таких чётких следов на сухой пыли... - рассуждал шериф, привычно жуя зубочистку. Когда-то он пытался бросить таким способом курить, но теперь хотел перестать жрать чёртовы деревяшки.

Бодрый до придурковатости помощник носился кругами, сбивая с мысли и затаптывая следы.

\- Сэр, ведь тревогу подняли после того, как они случайно засветили Тот Самый Номер? Но это не Шеви! Там.

Шериф посмотрел на груду металлолома на дне каньона, из целых запчастей только колёса остались. Пару кусков с чёрной краской можно разглядеть. Лезть вниз и рассматривать подробно он не собирался.

\- И трупы!

Шериф тяжко вздохнул, новички всегда утомляли, а этот достал уже в первый день.

\- Они другого телосложения! Это же...

\- Не они. Ложная тревога.

Признавать, что кому-то снова померещились Винчестеры, не хотелось. Но и участвовать в игре "обзови неопознанный труп очередным братом Ви" он не жаждал.

\- Мэнни, ты хорошо поработал, сходи поешь нормально. Вон, у Пегги всегда бургеры на объедение. Документы я сам заполню.

Наивный доставала отвалил. Единственный плюс новичков - ещё не боятся жрать у Пегги. Ничего, пару недель на горшке поумерят его активность. Шериф пожевал зубочистку и сплюнул в сердцах. Чёрную Шеви он видел своими глазами. Но опять будто растворилась в ночи, зараза.


End file.
